


The stress theory

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cum Eating, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage with happy ending, Massaging, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sextoys, Sexual Tension, handjobs, sexual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano is stressed out after all football matches, so Gareth advises him to see a massagist named James Rodriguez. Cristiano is pretty happy with him, because James knows exactly how to ease the stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stress theory

" Owww... Dani Alves looses the ball, and Cristiano takes him over, he runs to the goal from Barcelona...he shoots!...ow...he slips...and stayes on the ground... Is he injured?...no, just sleeping...again!" 

'SMACK!' Sounded Gareths hand on Cristianos face all the way in the locker room, Cristiano woke up " wo...wha...where was that for? " asked still half asleep " you could just wake me up by talking " he said. Gareth rolled his eyes " i tried that for over half an hour " he replied " not even a horde of elephants could wake u up!" He said a little mad, but Cristiano didn't listen. " i..dont care" he hummed " the grass was so soft, i thought, boy , this feels good, i stay down here ".  
" and take a nap!?" Gareth asked sarcasticly. " Chris, is everything okay? " Gareth asked now a bit more concerned, but Cristiano shaked his head " no no, well, not much..." Gareth said nothing but gave Cristiano a 'Reeeaally?' Look. Cristiano sighted " well, just got a lot of my mind thats all, important matches, training, pressconferences, commercials, Cristiano jr. needs a babysitter. ". When Cristiano finally finished Gareth widened his eyes " wow bro, take it easy " he said " u should relax every now and then " he looked a little closer to Cristiano " u look tired too man ". Cristiano started laughing " what!?, i aint tired " he said, but Gareth was not convinced. " phélease! " he shouted " this was the fourth time you thought the grass felt 'nice' " Gareth pointed to Cristianos eyes " and your eyes are puft as hell ". Cristiano patted Garths hand away but sighted " okay i havent slept in a couple of days, and i took very little time to relax" he said." Well i might have a solution " Gareth said " there is this massage guy named James, he can help u relax " he said but Cristiano rolled his eyes " i have my own massage guys to do that " he said. " believe me this one is worth every penny, he really knows how to err...lose all the stress. I will give u his number " he said. Cristiano took his clothes on and left the room " maybe its not such a bad idea to call that guy" he thought " it couldn't hurt ". On that moment he heard Marcelo shout " Cristiano, ur wearing my clothes, and u have it inside out! " Cristiano walked back " allright i deffinitly need to call him " he thought. 

The doorbell went " ah there he is " Cristiano thought while walking to his frontdoor. He took the day off on Gareths advice and he called this James guy he was a bit more expensive then his regular massage workers, but if he really was that good Gareth claimed he was then it was worth a try. Cristiano opened the door, there was a guy in the doorway slightly smaller then him, he had black hair in a crest which suited his dark eyes and cute smile well. He had a bag, possibly with all the massage stuff. " morning sir " he said cheerfully " likewise " Cristiano said " glad u could make it come in " he said. 

" nice house " James said as he looked around a bit " yeah its cozy " Cristiano replied while James followed Cristiano to his bedroom. When they were in Cristiano took place on the bed " but back to business, my buddy said that u were a great person to remove all the stress ". James nodded " but may i ask, how do u distinguish your self from other massagists ?" Cristiano asked. James smiled, " well sir i shall explain, u can take ur clothes off when i tell you " He said, Cristiano nodded and started taking his shirt off. " i got something that is named ' the stress theory ' " James said, Cristiano looked a bit confused, while he took his pants off, he looked even more confused as he noticed James was looking at his body on a very particular way. " when u massage someone on places were they have stress, u actually push the stress feeling away, so basicly you could move the feeling, that is temporarily however " James said, Cristiano nodded as he took his undies out and took place on the bed " to loose it compeletly you have to gather it all in one place and send it all out of the body. " Cristiano looked a bit confused " and how are u gonna do that? " he asked, James blushed " i have my methodes " he whispered. " it will not be some kind of pagan ritual ?" Cristiano asked, it made James chuckle " no, relax sir, to be honest this method is used for thousands of years " he said while he blushed again. 

Cristiano laid on his back on the bed with his eyes closed, James poured some massage oil on Cristianos chest and started to spread it over his torso. Cristiano was cought up in thoughts while James did his work, what would he mean with his whole 'stress theory', would this thing really work or was this some sale boy talk, aw well, Cristiano didn't care, James did a pretty good job. James rubbed his hands over Cristianos chest and sixpack while pushing his fingers in his flesh, the oil felt nicely warm on Cristianos body. " are u footballer sir? " James asked " yeah " Cristiano chuckled " how did u know? " he asked, " well, the form of someones body is allways based on what sport they play, i saw football body's before " James explained " such nice hard body's " he whispered, Cristiano opened his eyes and looked at James " what?" He asked " nothing " James said quickly " i shall continue " 

Cristiano moaned softly while James continued. His theory could be true after all, every time James pressed his fingertips in Cristianos chest he felt a kind of feeling, like he just lost a heavy weight from his shoulders, as James his fingers went down he felt the feeling follow his movements, so it could be true when James said move the stress. James greased fingers went further down over Cristianos sixpack, and further down, further down, they went suspiciously much down. Suddenly James slided his greased fingers over Cristianos shaft "wow, what the hell are u doning?!" Cristiano shouted as he opened his eyes and went up. " like i said sir, i am gathering all the stress in one place and then i will release it " James said calm " and guess how i will release it " he chuckled while touching Cristianos cock, " dude if i wanted a happy ending i would order a prostitute " Cristiano said. " its part of my service sir " James replied " if u wanne loose ur stress, just let me finish my work ". Cristiano tried to find words " its just...". " i dont do refunds sir" James said with a nasty smile on his face, Cristiano sighted " allright fine " he said " go ahead then ". 

James slided his fingers over Cristianos shaft and around his pubic area's, Cristiano felt that same heavy feeling gather around his cock as James slided his fingertips over his private area's. Cristiano got hard pretty fast from the feeling of the hot oil being spread out over his 9 inch. Cock by James his fingers. Cristiano moaned as James started to close his greased hand around his cock and slowly started jerking it. " u have a beautiful cock sir " James whispered, it made Cristiano chuckle, James increased his jerking speed and teased Cristianos balls with his fingers. Cristinano moaned louder as he felt he came closer to cumming, he flexed the muscles in his cock and waited for his jizz to shoot out, but before he could cum James pulled his hand back. " wha... Why didn't u make me cum? " Cristiano asked " if i say i get rid of all your stress, i mean all " James explained " and i got a long way to go " he chuckled. James grabbed Cristianos right arm and massaged and squeezed his hands, working his hands up to Cristianos polses and triceps. James went over Cristianos entire arm until he reached the middle of his chest, he continued on the left arm, doing the exact same thing. James kissed the middle of Cristianos chest and started rubbing his fingers over it and bringing them down over his sixpack. Cristiano moaned as he felt James took a part of the heavy feeling with his fingers until he reached his pubic area's again. James circled his hands around Cristianos balls and started to jerk his cock again. 

" ahhhh. Yeah that feels good " Cristiano moaned as James kept jerking, however he felt that the heavy feeling around his pubic area's became more heavy and painfull when James jerked, " come on man, make me cum! " Cristiano said, but just before shooting James pulled his hand away. Cristiano flexed his cockmuscles to try to get the last bit of feeling to cum but it didn't work. " i knew u grew impatient " James said as he opened his bag and got a couple of handcuffs out of it. " hey what are u doing? " Cristiano asked shocked as James pulled Cristianos arms behind his back and tied them together. " dont ya worry " James chuckled as he pushed Cristiano down on the bed again " i release u as soon as i am done " he said and started to massage Cristianos sixpack. He squeezed every block of Cristianos sixpack with his hands and went down, again bringing a part of the heavy feeling down, James jerked him again and stopped before cumming, he went to Cristianos feet, massaged the toes heels and legs " hmmm, strong legs " James purred as he licked Cristianos big toe and brought his tongue over his other toes. As soon as James finished with one leg he continued with the other one, giving this one the exact same treatment. He heard Cristiano breath heavy on the bed and making sobbing sounds " ow, come on dude, make me cum please! " he sobbed " in time " James chuckled.

James worked Cristianos cock again, damn, it was rock hard, he felt Cristianos heartbeats through the shaft going into his hands. Cristiano squeezed his tied hands in the sheets behind his back " ooh god, please James its good, just do it " he said desperate but James started smiling again and pulled his hands back, Cristiano flexed his muscles again, but no cumming " turn around " James said. Cristiano turned on his chest while moaning, as soon as he laid down again his rock hard greased cock rubbed against the sheets. James went on Cristianos back and massaged his shoulders " here is allways the most stress" he said " dont worry when i am done u wont feel a thing of it anymore " he said, but Cristiano didn't listen, he couldn't listen anymore, he could only think on cumming now, but he wanted James to continue, his warm greased hands felt so good on his shoulders and back. James brought his hands down over Cristianos booty, he poured some extra oil over it to make it extra greasy and he gave both butcheeks a good massage. Cristiano moaned loudly as James squeezed in his thight booty and the sheets rubbed over his cock. The sweat was gushing of from Cristianos body and left large spots on the sheets and James his hands. James spreaded Cristiano his butcheeks, kissed his greased booty one more time and started rimming his hole, Cristiano moaned and sweated even more when he felt the moist agile tongue tease his sweaty hole. James rubbed over his pants and realized he was dripping precum, there was a entire dark dot in his pants. Cristianos cock growed even harder and the heavy feeling more painfull as James kept rimming him " hmmm " he purred as he sensed the sweaty horny smell of Cristianos body. 

" i fucking love my job " James chuckled as he inserted one finger in Cristianos ass. Cristiano moaned as James kissed his butcheeks again and gave him a last spank on his ass. James turned Cristiano around again and started jerking his cock. Cristiano hissed as James continued, somehow this theory of James was working, he felt all his pain and stress go to his cock, and James was about to release it all. James jerked harder and harder, but then stopped again " nooohoohoho! " Cristiano shouted as James chuckled and kissed Cristianos sixpack " i feel that there is still some stress in ur body " he chuckled. Cristiano hissed from fury, the pain in his cock and the cum that was gathering in his balls. James brought his hands over Cristianos shaft again and continued jerking, he kept going longer and harder. Cristiano felt the heat rise in his body, he was almost swimming in his own sweat, until he reached the no return point, he moaned loud one more time before he shot his load " ahhhh, yes!" Cristiano moaned as he released four more milk white, thick loads of cum and shot them all on his chest. 

" oh my god " Cristiano moaned " i feel so much better " he said, and he meaned it, it was like he was floating on a cloud. Even all of the heavy painfull feeling was compeletly gone. James started to lick up the cum that Cristiano had released on his chest " part of the service " James chuckled. As soon as James was finished Cristiano looked at him, but he felt his eyes were closing " how much do i owe u? " he asked. " i will send u the bill " James replied as he took a key and released Cristianos hands " i will give u discount because it was ur first time with me " he said and blinked. Cristiano chuckled and kissed James on his mouth.

When James had left the house Cristiano walked back to the bedroom and let himself fall on the bed. He felt so great, he was as light as a feather and felt he was floating, he closed his eyes and thought back on this great relaxing moment as his mind get dizzy, he would thank Gareth tommorow but now he was sinking into a deep, delicious sleep.


End file.
